1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing circuit suitable for a Y comb filter and a C comb filter for removing cross-talk in a reproduction system of a camcorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reproduction system of a conventional VTR is provided with a Y comb filter and a C comb filter for removing cross-talk. The Y comb filter and the C comb filter are conventionally composed of analog circuits. However, an attempt for composing the Y comb filter and the C comb filter with digital circuits has been made.
However, when the conventional analog Y comb filter and C comb filter are composed of digital circuits, two A/D converters for use with a luminance signal and a chroma signal are required. In addition, a one-line delay circuit for the Y comb filter and another one-line delay circuit for the C comb filter are required. Thus, the circuit scale adversely increases.
Particularly, in the case of a small camcorder that digitally processes signals is known, it is important to reduce the circuit scale and the fabrication cost. The camcorder that digitally processes camera signals has an A/D converter that converts a photographed image signal into a digital signal. When the camcorder, which is small and digitally processes signals, has a digital Y comb filter and a C comb filter, A/D converters and one-line delay circuits for the comb filters are required. Thus, the circuit scale increases and the fabrication cost rises.